Two Birds, One Stone
by NCISbinge
Summary: Ziva visits Tony to apologise for her behaviour, but something more happens...


**Two Birds, One Stone**

 _I'm best friends with my doubt..._

 _-The Judge, Twenty One Pilots_

* * *

 **I have so many fanfic's in progress at the moment, so get ready! In the meantime, enjoy this one!**

* * *

Ziva was stood outside of Tony's apartment, trying to make herself knock on his door. She took a deep breath, raised her hand and knocked – instantly regretting it. The door opened within a few seconds.

"Oh, hey." DiNozzo was surprised to see Ziva on his doorstep.

"Hello." She stared at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"Wanna come in?" He moved out of the way as she made her way in. She stood by the couch awkwardly.

"I suppose you want to know the reason that I'm here..." She finally made eye contact with him.

"That'd be good, yeah." He looked at her, intrigued by her behaviour. Their relationship had been slightly rocky recently. DiNozzo had noticed they weren't clicking like usual; they were arguing more seriously and they hadn't been talking with their eyes as much.

"I wanted to apologise for how I've been acting recently. I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this by me." She searched his expression to try and figure out what he was thinking.

"You don't need to apologise. You're allowed to act how you want." DiNozzo shrugged then walked into the kitchen.

"That may be true, but there is no need for it." Ziva stared down at the floor, ashamed at how she'd treated him recently. "Well, I came to apologise so I shall leave now. Whether you accept it or not, that is up to you." Ziva started to walk over to the door but Tony paced over and stood in front of it. He looked her straight in the eyes for a few moments, contemplating what to say.

"I accept it. I just want to know why you're acting so weird towards me recently?" His eyes were pleading with hers for an answer.

"I can't let you know that, it would..it would change things between us. And I'm not sure it would be for better or worse." Ziva's eyes became glassy as she tried to hold back her feelings.

"I'm your partner, Ziva. We've risked our lives to save each other, we've been in near death experiences together, we've fought past some of the hardest times in our lives together, and you can't tell me why you're treating me as if I've done something wrong? I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe. It's not that you can't tell me, it's that you won't." DiNozzo's voice sounded frustrated as he tried to control his anger. Ziva's expression looked irritated before she ended up yelling at him.

"I can't stand to be around you because I know you'll never be mine and it kills me every second that I'm near you!" She blurted out, regretting it immediately but still carrying on anyway. "Everyday you walk in and I can't take my eyes off you because you're so good looking, and your smile makes my heart melt, and your laugh makes me laugh too and I just can't take it anymore. I can't take the way you make me feel, knowing there's nothing I'll ever be able to do about it because you-" Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in an intense and well overdue kiss. They both pulled away, gasping for air.

"Abby told me already..." DiNozzo decided to admit.

"ABBY! I'm going to kill her when I see her!" Ziva yelled, genuinely angry that she'd told Tony her secret. "But if you knew, why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?" Ziva turned towards the couch, embarrassed.

"You know what Abby's like, she makes things up all the time to try and get us together. I didn't know whether it was true." DiNozzo tried to hold eye contact with her.

"You feel the same then?" Ziva questioned, curiosity in her tone.

"I have done for awhile, but I never thought you felt the same. I always thought you flirted back with me to satisfy me so I wouldn't keep annoying you. I didn't realise it was genuine."

"This has been happening for longer than we've been aware, hasn't it? We've both had feelings but have thought the other doesn't feel the same way, when in fact they do." Ziva laughed at how bizzarre it all was.

"Only us, right?" DiNozzo chuckled.

"We should probably make up for the lost time then?" Ziva gave him that seductive look of her, permitting him to kiss her again. He leaned towards and kissed her deeply. She began to take off his shirt as he undid her cargo pants.

"I'm glad we had this talk." DiNozzo mumbled in between kisses. Ziva grabbed his hand and walked them over to his bedroom. "I take that as 'I am too' then." Tony laughed as he was guided over to the bed, kicking the door shut in the process.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about the ending, but I was having a bit of writer's block.**


End file.
